The Sword in the Stone (TrainBoy43 Style)
TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's movie-spoof of Disney's "The Sword in the Stone". Cast: *Wart/Arthur - Tommy (Tickety Toc) *Merlin - King Junjun (Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Archimedes - Battersby (Tickety Toc) *Sir Ector - Dr. Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sir Kay - Diesel 10 (Thomas & Friends) *Sir Pellinore - Chi-Fu (Mulan) *The Scullery Maid - Maudie (Brave (2012) *Madam Mim - Mama Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Black Bart the Knight - Mowgli & Ranjan's Father (The Jungle Book 2) Scenes: *The Sword in the Stone (Trainboy43 Style) part 1: Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *The Sword in the Stone (Trainboy43 Style) part 2: Tommy Drops in For Tea/("Higitus Figitus") *The Sword in the Stone (Trainboy43 Style) part 3: At Dr. Robotnik's Castle *The Sword in the Stone (Trainboy43 Style) part 4: ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") *The Sword in the Stone (Trainboy43 Style) part 5: A Medeival Assmebly Line *The Sword in the Stone (Trainboy43 Style) part 6: ("A Most Befuddling Thing") *The Sword in the Stone (Trainboy43 Style) part 7: Battle for the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone (Trainboy43 Style) part 8: Tommy's Educations *The Sword in the Stone (Trainboy43 Style) part 9: Meet Mama Robotnik ("Mad Madam Mim") *The Sword in the Stone (Trainboy43 Style) part 10: The Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone (Trainboy43 Style) part 11: Tommy is Made a Squire *The Sword in the Stone (Trainboy43 Style) part 12: The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone (Trainboy43 Style) part 13: Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone (Trainboy43 Style) part 14: End Credits (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:TrainBoy43